Circus Ponies
'''Circus Ponies '''is a story written by TadashiSatoru (also known as FirePuppy). It is also the only fanfic written by the author himself. According to the author's note, the story actually takes place during Season 6, because he originally wrote it in 2016. Description Cheerilee's class and their assistant, Pinkie Pie, have been chosen to perform at a live circus in the city of Fillydelphia for all the little fillies and colts. Summary In the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Cheerilee announces that her class, along with their assistant, Pinkie Pie, are going on a field trip to Fillydelphia to put on a circus show there. The whole class is not so sure at first about it, but with Pinkie's support, they feel a lot better. Upon leaving the Friendship Express and their arrival to the Fillydelphia circus booth, the whole class (except Cheerilee and Pinkie) scrambles to different locations, doing various things like buying items from gift shop, looking at toy clowns, buying food, and reading joke books. Pinkie calls everypony back to the entrance. After a brief meeting with the ringmaster, the whole class get ready for their show by dressing up as clowns and painting their faces, while the little ponies from Fillydelphia get in line and pay up their tickets for admittance to the show. After the ringmaster steps in the middle ring, he introduces Cheerilee's class and Pinkie Pie in the opening parade, as the fillies and colts watch them excitedly. For the circus show's first act, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips and Snails perform the flying trapeze act. Diamond and Silver grab onto the swings back and forth a couple times and back onto the platform, while Snips and Snails end their part of the act by falling off the swing and landing on the safety net. In the next act, Apple Bloom juggles balls in three different colors: red, yellow and blue. Every fifteen seconds, she adds a ball of another color in the rainbow: green, orange, then purple. She stacks the balls on the top of her hoof one by one, throws them in the air, catches three in each of both hooves, uses all four hooves to juggle, and ends her act by catching all the balls with her hat. Next, Scootaloo the tightrope walker performs her act on a thin rope connecting two platforms. She holds out her front hooves to keep her balance, jumps in midair and twists around without using her wings, lands back on the rope and repeats the stunt. Apple Bloom and Pinkie Pie are astonished. In Sweetie Belle's animal taming act starring three lions and three tigers, she bravely uses a whip to make the animals follow her orders, such as walking backwards paws up and leaping from stool to stool and through a ring of fire. As Pinkie Pie gets ready for her pony cannonball act, she loudly asks if anypony has a huge cake for her to land on, the ringmaster confusedly says no and questions her why. Pinkie then replies, "Just in case I get hungry again." She gets inside her cannon, and with the help of the audience, launches herself out and twirls in midair. Finally, the circus show ends with the "grand finale parade" with Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle riding an actual elephant, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo training a zebra, Snips and Snails on unicycles, and everypony else just clowning around and having fun. After the show, the class learns that whenever somepony has to show themselves in front of a whole crowd, even when they're feeling afraid, they're never alone. Pinkie Pie suggests that next year, they should throw a circus party. Apple Bloom, confused, asks if there is such a thing, and Pinkie just tells that she made it up. On the journey back home, Pinkie makes up a clown joke, causing everypony to laugh. External links *https://www.fimfiction.net/story/441736/circus-ponies Category:Fan fiction